A Glance Ahead
by Fangirlandtheories
Summary: Edward Magisterium has run rampant through the Librarians Future. Now, with the help of Ashton, it's the Librarians job's to fix everything he has messed up. Sequel to A Twist in Time. Follows, Favorites, and reviews are always loved. Jassandra, Evlynn, and Ezekiel/OC. Plus a very sassy Jenkins.
1. Time to Time Travel

**A Glance Ahead:**

 **A/N: Hey guys! I'm so psyched that you guys are excited for my sequel! It took me a while to get to this point but...I ship Jassandra! I shipped Casekiel originally and I think that when season 2 comes back I probably will again unless they give him a girlfriend. But for the sake of writing fanfics I realized that more people liked reading Jassandra stories so to make you all happy I'm making them a couple in my fics. However, there will be plenty of bestie moments between Cassie and Ezekiel that may seem Casekiel-y if you squint. I realized that the link to my tumblr wasn't there in the last chapter so my name is Fangirlandtheories. Feel free to message and follow. I put a link to each chapter on my dash immediately after I'm finished writing it.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Ashton and Edward :)**

The team was in quite the disarray. It seemed like a civil war of sorts. It was Ezekiel and Cassandra on one team with Eve and Jake on the other. Flynn was the deciding factor. What were they fighting over? Ashton. To be more specific, whether or not the could trust her.

"She is his sister! Who knows, they could be working together and this is just a trick." Jake argued.

"She saved my life. If she was trying to kill me she would have just left me in the bubble." Ezekiel argued back. Although both sides brought up valid points Flynn came up with the best idea.

"Ashton, you're from the future, how will it turn out if we trust you?" Flynn asked.

"Well it depends. I don't really know how much I can tell you. It will certainly affect my future. I would lose my fiancé." She told him. "You don't have much of a choice. I can tell you that. Someone will lose their life if you don't trust me."

So it was settled. They had to trust her.

"So what is the problem?" Eve asked.

"My brother is going to screw up everything that makes your future the way it is."She chose her words carefully as to not give away too much.

"How do you time travel?" Jake asked bluntly. He didn't trust her but then again he doesn't trust anyone.

"Magic...obviously. Jenkins don't you teach them anything? I swear they're hopeless." She glared at the three she was speaking about. Jenkins smirked.

"Oh I like her." He laughed.

"We get taught stuff. Just probably nothing that you know because we're not magical." Cassandra spoke softly.

"Oh Cassandra, I thought you were the smart one. I mean even now you should've figured it out." Ashton looked with true sympathy.

"Oi, she is the smart one. If would stop being so damn mysterious about everything then maybe we could get somewhere." Ezekiel finally spoke. He had been oddly silent as he watched her.

"Oh yes I forget how we were at the beginning of our, how do I put this, 'relationship' You're not even a gentleman in my time, how could I have expected that when you were twenty." She glared at him and he glared right back. It was a new side of Ezekiel that no one had ever seen.

"Alright children calm down. Let's not kill each other before Edward can kill us." Flynn separated the duo. "What can you tell us?"

"Edward is ten years ahead changing everything and it's my job to travel back to get you 4 so that we can go forward and stop him." She told him.

"What has he changed?" Ezekiel asked coldly.

"I don't know genius! I'm not there right now. I'm busy making sure you and your friends don't die." She spat back at him. They both crossed their arms and faced away from each other.

"Then take us to the future." Cassandra told her.

"It's not that simple. I can only bring all of you but only two can at a time so that you can see each other's future but not your own. We have to fix anything that has been changed and try to catch my idiotic brother before he changes everything that I love about my life. The problem is that he could have changed anything in those 10 years. He could make someone not meet someone or do much worse things at any point in those 10 years. Also at the end of this I'll have to wipe your memories from anything that you saw just in case."

"Let's make team of who will go together." Eve started making a plan.

"I'll go with Cassie, you can go with Flynn, and Ezekiel can go by himself." Jake said as though it was obvious.

"We can not leave Ezekiel alone with her, they might kill each other." They looked at the pair who were glaring at each other.

"It also won't work because you will see bits of your own future. If you go in more random pairs it will be much easier to process what you're seeing. Plus Jenkins can along as well. In fact he will more than likely be needed." Ashton said while picking at her nails in boredom. She already knew what the teams would be and everything that they would be seeing. The only difference is that she needed to figure out what was changed.

"Alright, I'll go with Ezekiel-" Eve started.

"Nope. You're too involved in each other's futures." Ashton told her.

"Fine, who is the least involved in his future?" She asked through gritted teeth, slightly annoyed by how difficult it was.

"Flynn." And so it went on like that for a half an hour. Figuring out who was the least involved with each other's futures, constant arguing between Ezekiel and Ashton, and slight flirting between Jake and Cassandra.

They finally decided that the teams would be; Eve and Jake, Flynn and Ezekiel, and Jenkins and Cassie, with Ashton assisting on every time trip.

"Well now that we have that settled, let's go to the future." Jake and Cassie held hands as they jumped through the portal, Flynn and Eve linked arms, Jenkins walked in like it was just another door. Then came Ezekiel.

"Wanna hold my hand princess."

"Wouldn't dream of it. I must say in the future you're a little nicer to me. You know enough to know that I'm not a princess too."

"Oh yeah?" He smirked.

"Yeah. I'm a queen." With that, she walked through the portal with Ezekiel trailing behind her, leaving the present far behind.

 **A/N: I must say that I hated this chapter. I hate most intro chapters. This one will be slightly different than a Twist in Time. The chapters will be longer than this, I promise. I am just getting a feel for what I want to do with this. If you have any ideas tell me. I already have ideas for Jake and Cassandra's future, as well as Ezekiel's, but I need ideas for Flynn/ Eve's and Jenkins'. I hope you guys enjoyed! xoxox FGaT**


	2. The Training Decision

**A Glance Ahead:**

 **A/N: Ok so I have this really weird idea and I don't know how I feel about it yet. You'll read about it but if you don't like it or have a way to improve it,** _ **please**_ **, tell me. Also, tell me if you have a different idea for a story that you want me to write. I'm open to pretty much everything. Thanks to all my avid readers, followers, and reviewers. Love you guys and I hope you enjoy!**

The Librarians found themselves outside the Annex. Except it was different because the world around them was in ruins. Fires were spreading all around and people were generally in a panic. The city was full of crime and anarchy. It appeared as though everything evil that could have happened, happened, and it was all because of Edward.

"Welcome to my paradise." Ashton gestured to the world around them sarcastically. "Do you understand why I came back in time now? It wasn't just because your lives were in danger. Mine was too. I may not have died if you didn't succeed but people that I love would've. If my best friend died, her daughter wouldn't have been born and I wouldn't be a Godmother. The fact is, I would be just like every single person out there. They all gave up hope that a savior would come along. What you're looking at is how magic affects the world when Edward changed things."

"What do you mean?" Flynn asked.

"He has his own corporation where he hired the most evil magical creatures he could find. He took mortals and promised them a life of magic if they stood by him. In this world the people were introduced to magic and they crave it like a drug. They wanted to use magic of their own so they agreed to be his evil army. They're shockingly loyal. However, there are more than just mortals in his rank. Your friends Dulaque and Lamia? They're there. As is Cronus, the father of the greek gods. Also a nasty set of twin girls named Fate and Death. They're rather melodramatic if you ask me but we should keep our eyes out for them. They make up his most loyal sets of minions and I guarantee that when my brother finds out that you're here he will send them after us. They all banded together to bring magic back to the world because he changed everything so much that there are no longer Librarians. You are our last shred of hope."

"How is the annex still here then?" Ezekiel grumbled.

"It's just a physical building now. It's the same as we left it only much dustier and without any magic. It can be our headquarters." She told him with a hint of fire in her voice. "So who wants to go fix what has been changed first?"

"I guess we can. Is that okay with you Jenkins?" Cassie asked.

"That sounds lovely."

"Alright let's boogie." Ashton opened a portal and took them to see Eve and Flynn's changed future.

 ***** 2 years ahead of the present… *****

"This is the Library five years ahead of your time. This is actually when I come in to the library through the-" She stopped suddenly looking at the emptiness of the Library. "Something is wrong… He didn't change the… Of course he did."

"What?" Cassie asked.

"Eve and Flynn decide to open a training program for future Librarians and Guardians. That's how I come to the library." She told them. "He must have stopped them from making that decision."

"What are you?" Cassie asked.

"Huh? Oh I'm a guardian for your idiotic friend Ezekiel. I was the first guardian recruit." She told them with a roll of the eyes at the mentioning of Ezekiel.

"Why do you to hate each other?" Jenkins finally spoke.

"In my normal future we don't. In fact in your normal future we don't start off that badly. He doesn't want a guardian but Eve forces him to have me as his guardian. It starts off rocky in your time but we grow to be partners in crime. He's kind of my favorite person.

"What about me and Jake?" Cassandra asked hopefully.

"I can't tell you that." Ashton told her with a wink. "Although nothing with how the future is right now. He will stop you two from making any important decisions."

"Well that's why were here, right? To stop all of that from happening." Jenkins told her. "Now how do we make Eve and Flynn have the idea for a training program?"

"Well I haven't figured it out yet. We need to come up with a plan." Ashton glanced over at Cassandra who was already running numbers through her head and silently mouthing words in the air. She knew her plan would be brilliant and technical.

"Based on my mind I've come up with the perfect plan! We plant the idea in their minds." It was certainly less technical than Ashton thought but it was the best plan they had.

"The only problem is how? They don't know me yet and you are two years younger. You look different. We need someone who looks timeless and whose appearance doesn't change with age." Ashton told her. Both turned their eyes to the stoic, white haired man behind them.

"Jenkins!" They shouted simultaneously.

"I guess I could do it…" He began.

"Too bad we're not going to let that happen." Lamia smirked as she stood next to Dulaque.

"Jenkins go talk to 'll take care of these two." Ashton told him as she brought out two knives from her pockets. "Hey Cassie, do you think you can take on Lamia. She's less skilled than Dulaque and since I'm a trained guardian I don't want to send you into that fight. Do you need any quick pointers?"

"Nope. I have force ratios." They began their fight, with Ashton expertly throwing knives. She was beautiful and graceful to watch fight. Cassandra was nervous but she could see how much pressure it would take to beat Lamia. Soon the fight was over and they raced to find Jenkins. When they saw him they hid so that they wouldn't be spotted.

"I was just thinking that maybe we should train guardians and future librarians here. I mean it's better if we have backup in case it's needed. Plus it will give each of us something to do while you're not on missions. What are your thoughts?" He asked Eve and Flynn who didn't look much different than usual.

"I think it's a great idea, but who would train them?" Eve asked.

"All of us. We would all play a role in the training and recruiting." Jenkins explained.

"I guess that's a good idea. I mean the world can never have too many librarians and librarians can never have too many guardians." Flynn shrugged.

"Let's do it. Now if you excuse us Jenkins we have some work to do." With that Jenkins turned and left.

"So it's settled? They'll do it?" Ashton asked.

"Yeah it appears so."

"Sweet! Let's roll." Ashton opened a portal to the future once again. When they returned everything was different. It was brighter and cleaner. It looked hopeful. But not enough. It needed to be fixed and they were no where near done with the work that had to be done.

 **A/N: So I had a really difficult time writing this. Literally the delete key was my best friend. I don't know how I feel about my ideas but I hope you guys will like them. Love you all more than Benedict Cumberbatch (that's pretty big for me…) xoxoxo FGaT**


	3. The Ashekiel Chapter

**A Glance Ahead:**

 **A/N: Ok so first order of business… Ashekiel is literally the cutest ship name ever. I'm so excited that you guys like them so much. Next: I don't own the librarians. Finally, those who ask shall receive. We will discover who Ashton's fiance is in this chapter (not much of a surprise) and we'll see all sorts of fluff for Ezekiel. It'll be cute… I promise.**

When Jenkins, Cassandra, and Ashton went inside the Annex. It looked very different. Where there was dust and dirt was now clean and polished. There were training rooms, artifacts, and much, much more. There was also an older looking pair. That was talking to their younger set. Eve and Flynn. When they changed the past they returned to the future.

"Who's next?" Ashton asked.

"We'll go, right Jake?" Eve asked hoping to get away from her future self which she thought was super creepy.

"Yeah let's go." He answered sensing his guardian's discomfort.

"Wonderful." Ashton opened a portal and they walked right through it.

 *****5 years in the future*****

"Alright trainees this is your chance to prove yourselves. Micah let's start with you." Eve shouted as she watched her guardian trainees. Jake and Eve had arrived to watch the group go through a sort of obstacle course except with lots of things that could kill you. They watched as the boy, Micah, fought through until about halfway when he was defeated by the enemy team which they now realized were holograms.

"Who's next?" Eve shouted to the group who looked a bit terrified.

"I'll go." A girl with a full head of pastel mint green hair that faded into purple at the tips spoke fearlessly.

"Alright Ashton. Pick your weapon and go for it." They watched as Ashton grabbed a set of throwing knives and went into the course. As enemies came she dodged and flipped over them. She made it to the end of the course in record time after slaying each of the holographic enemies.

Suddenly a laugh came from the doorway. Everyone turned to see a smirking Ezekiel. Shock passed over Ashton's face before she made a run for him.

"You're back early?!" She shouted as she jumped into a hug.

"Yep." He laughed as he caught her. He spun her around until she was on the ground while they kissed.

"Why? How bad was it?" She asked suddenly concerned.

"It was like it always is. I went to Melbourne, it was good for the first few days while we faked it, but then me and my dad fought, like always, my sister still hates me, and I left after being called the family disappointment. Same as usual." He told her.

"Aww I'm sorry. Your family sucks. Well on the plus side, my mom loves you." She told him with a smirk.

"How could she not? I'm awesome." Eve suddenly cleared her throat.

"Could you two move this elsewhere? I'm kind of trying to train people and you're a little distracting."

"Yeah sorry _Eve_." Ezekiel smirked as he knew just how to get under her skin.

"Actually I think Flynn has a case for you two. Have fun, be careful, and good luck." She added with a wink to Ezekiel. He made wide eyes back at her.

"Thanks Colonel Baird. We'll go see him now." With that the couple left leaving the future Ashton, Eve, and Jake by the training room.

"What the hell was that about?" Jake asked. Ashton had a huge smile on her face.

"This is when he proposed. It was a fake mission. It was spectacular." She suddenly realized something. "My brother had better not ruin it."

They found Flynn telling them about their mission.

"It's the golden fleece. We need you, Ezekiel, to steal it, and we need you, Ashton, to protect him. It's pretty easy as long as the keeper of the fleece isn't there, but he hasn't been seen in hundreds of years." Flynn told them.

"I'll go get some weapons then we can go." Ashton turned and left.

"So are you ready?" Flynn asked him.

"I'm quite nervous actually. She might say no." Ezekiel rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants.

"Are we ready to head out?" Ashton came back/

"Yep let's roll." He turned to her. Suddenly her eyes lit up.

"Shoot I forgot something! Wait here." She scurried off passing Cassandra and Jake who were entering Flynn's office. Flynn had already left to find his wife. Cassie and Jake seemed different somehow.

"We heard the news!" Jake bellowed in his usual deep voice.

"I still can't believe you're doing it considering...nevermind." Cassandra cut herself off.

"Considering what?" Ezekiel asked seriously for a change.

"Well I mean, I'm her best friend and all so she tells me everything, but I've known you a lot longer so I feel obligated to tell you that she's planning to breakup with you. She was going to wait until you got back from Melbourne. That's why she was so surprised when you came back early." Cassie looked at him sympathetically.

"Oh, um, ok." Ezekiel's face fell.

"Sorry you had to find out this way, but me and Jake have to go." With that Cassandra and Jake left him alone. Ezekiel turned to the desk and brought out the ring. He had a rather big decision to make. Ask her and possibly be rejected or not ask her and possibly lose her. He decided.

"We have to stop him. I never planned to break up with him. Something was up with Cassandra and Jake." Ashton whispered. Jake suddenly had a plan.

"Ezekiel...what are you doing." Jake asked the boy who was putting the ring in the desk drawer.

"She's wants to break up with me. I'm not gonna put pressure on her to say yes just because she feels bad." Ezekiel looked more upset than Jake had ever seen him. It was odd to see the boy so full of passion for someone other than himself.

"Cassandra was joking. She never wanted to breakup with you. It was all a cruel prank that we were going to play on you to get back at you for all the times you pranked us." Jake chuckled nervously. "We never expected you to take it seriously."

"That is seriously messed up. Just you wait I will get back at you so hard for this." Ezekiel scooped up the ring and placed it back in his pocket. He tried to fake an angry face but the truth was he was relieved.

"Alright now I'm ready. Let's go." With that the couple left.

"He has dinner waiting in this garden so we have time before he proposes to figure out what was up with Cassandra and Jake." Ashton beckoned them toward a corner where they could check for the duo. "We need a better view. There are air ducts that we can crawl through until we find them." Eve and Jake looked at her with wide eyes. "What? I'm a ninja and my fiance is a thief. We figured out how to get around the library without being seen or heard."

The group traveled somewhat silently through the air ducts. There was a random slip of a hand or foot that caused soft thuds but nothing major. They finally found Jake and Cassandra alone in a room.

"Well I do believe he bought that, F." Cassandra laughed.

"I agree, D." The two suddenly changed into a pair of girls.

"That's Fate and Death." Ashton whispered pointing to the specific twin as she named them. Fate was your typical goth with stark black hair. Whereas Death had pure white hair and a very girly sense of style.

"Death looks like a barbie." Eve whispered. They decided to attack by simply jumping out of the ducts. Eve managed to tackle Fate while Jake missed Death but managed to regain his composure and hit her from behind. It wasn't a very difficult fight so they finished quickly. They raced to the back door and found themselves in a beautiful garden. There were fairy lights strung up and cherry blossom trees that were in full bloom. They got there just in time to watch as Ezekiel kneeled.

"I have never been the best guy but I've found a reason to show a side of me that no one knew, the new reason for all that I do. And that reason is you. Will you marry me?" He asked while smiling.

"Of course you dork." The couple kissed and laughed and went back to eating their dinner, the only difference was that neither of them could stop smiling. Ashton kept looking down at the ring before a thought crossed her mind.

"So where did you steal this from?" She asked with a mischievous tone.

"Actually, I bought it at Zale so.." He stuck his tongue out at her. She responded by sticking hers out at him.

Eve laughed quietly. "At least we know that he'll never grow up fully." Ashton nodded dramatically to agree with her.

"Let's go back to the Annex and see what's changed." She opened a portal back to the Annex. The returned to find future and present Ezekiel making up what they called 'a super secret best friend with yourself handshake.' Yep that was the guy that Ashton was in love with.

 **A/N: Ok so any music fans of Hoobastank will notice that I used lyrics from 'The Reason' for Ezekiel's proposal. Shockingly enough, that's a breakup song. I actually like my idea a little bit more now. Also, I might be updating a little less frequently or I might update like I normally do because I start 11th grade tomorrow and I'm not sure how much time I'll have on my hands. (I have to get an A- or above in Chemistry to be able to take advanced Biology next year, and I need ap Bio to become a biologist so…) But don't fret because I had a grand idea at 1 am last night. When this story is over I'm going to make a series of oneshots about Ashton and Ezekiel. Send me any requests of what you want to see in their relationship and I'll make it a chapter. Wow that was a long author's note! Love you guys soooo much! FGaT xoxoxo**


	4. The End

**A Glance Ahead:**

 **A/N: Alright Jassandra shippers! This is your chapter! Also there is going to be some Ashekiel in this chapter too, as well as Evlynn! There is a bit for everyone. I'm super psyched for this! It is the last chapter :( But don't fret because I'm making a collection of one-shots centering around Ashekiel. Send me requests for a chapter and I'll make it! Without further ado...the final chapter.**

"Alright you two. You're the last ones that can come through with me. If we defeat Kronos and change everything back to the way it's meant to be You can go back to your normal time and I can go back to mine." Ashton spoke to Flynn and Ezekiel who was only half listening because he was busy talking to his older self. She had an idea of how to make him listen. She opened a portal and allowed Flynn to walk through before she grabbed the back of Ezekiel's shirt and pulled him through the portal backwards.

 **1 year in the future…**

"We didn't go very far ahead but he would definitely change what happened at this moment." Ashton spoke, her british accent rich and dreamy.

"Why?" Ezekiel asked.

"This is when Jake tells Cassandra how he feels about her. The problem is that because both of them are too nervous to tell the other how they feel, one of you has to tell Jake that Cassie likes him and the other has to tell Cassandra how Jake feels about her. Then they'll talk about it with each other, although not right away, they wait about a month of blushing and awkward accidental hand touching before they make it official."

"Let's do it then. I'll take Jake and you can take Cassandra." Flynn said with enthusiasm about how easy it seemed.

"I can't. None of you know me yet. It'll have to be Ezekiel. Ezekiel…" She glanced at her favorite thief who was looking at something else with quite a bit of fer. Ashton followed his line of sight. "Oh sh-" She was cut off by the thunderous roar of the titan Cronus. He was towering above them at approximately 12 feet tall. He had dark brown hair that was matted into dreadlocks that were full of broken weapons. His most horrifying features were his eyes. They were a milky white without a pupil that seemed to look into your soul. He was pure muscle and up close he was petrifying.

"What do we do about him?" Flynn asked quickly as the giant approached.

"Avoid making eye contact and fight!" Ashton unsheathed her weapons and tossed some to each of the boys.

"Yeah I don't do punchy so…" Ezekiel went to hand her back her blade.

"Keep it. May each day that you look at it remind you of your cowardice." She sneered and turned away from her. Ezekiel looked hardly at the blade. Suddenly Cronus was standing right in front of them.

"Remember! Avoid eye contact! It'll freeze you in fear and he'll kill you." Flynn and Ashton went to work on the titan but it wasn't easy. He had a large club that he enjoyed swinging so they had to avoid being clobbered while they aimed their blows at the weakest part of the Titan. Ashton made a quick glance left and saw that Ezekiel was no where to be found. In her moment of distraction Cronus clobbered her with a hard blow to the stomach. She felt her ribs break as she hit the ground hard. Unfortunately her instincts kicked in and she opened her eyes and found herself looking directly into Cronus's. Fear seized through her body and she couldn't move. He prepared for the blow that would kill her when suddenly, Ezekiel was on his back. He hacked and slashed while Flynn dragged Ashton out of the way. Flynn kept his eye on Ezekiel, who was untrained and not used to fighting. He seemed to be doing better than holding his own. It was like all of the unreleased anger was being released through his attacks. Well it was going well until Cronus threw Ezekiel of his back into a stone wall. When he cried out in pain Flynn took over. His skill with excalibur had prepared him for this put all distraction aside and focused on his enemy's weak points. He stabbed and sliced, hitting him in the eye or the ear. The fight went on for a few minutes until Flynn had him exactly where he wanted him. Flynn twisted around and stabbed straight through Cronus's stomach. Cronus gasped for breath as he fell to his knees, defeated. He turned to the younger couple.

"You alright?" He nodded to Ezekiel who just smiled in pain.

"Dislocated shoulder. Could've been worse. Ready?" She looked directly into her thief's eyes. He nodded and squeezed his eyes shut in preparation. She quickly popped his shoulder back into place.

"Ahh! Bloody Hell! Couldn't have been any less careful could you?" He grunted at her. She rolled her eyes and looked away. "Are you alright?"

"I feel stupid! I told you all not to look into his eyes and I looked. Plus you got hurt because of it." She groaned.

"Hey I'm fine. I may be a tad bit melodramatic but after a few weeks of light work I'll be fine. As for you, we all have our off days." He grinned at her causing her to smile back. She offered him a hand up and then they went back to their mission. Although Flynn kept seeing them glance at the other when they thought no one could see. _Oh yeah. They're definitely going to fall in love one day._

"Alright Ezekiel I'll go talk to Jake and you go talk to Cassandra." Ezekiel went one way and Flynn the opposite.

When Flynn arrived to the room Jake was in he saw him reading through a few different books on different cultures. He cleared his throat which caused the art historian to turn around in surprise.

"Hey Jake. Didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to talk to you about something you might be interested in knowing." Flynn decided on the course he would take.

"And what would that be?" Jake asked as he turned back to books.

"The fact that Cassandra told me that she likes you. A lot." Jake turned with a questioning look on his face.

"Really? Huh. I uh-I hadn't noticed." Jake smirked a little bit.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Hey Mathgirl." Ezekiel leaned against the shelf that Cassandra was grabbing books from.

"Ezekiel I don't really have time for this so if you don't mind…" She turned and began walking away.

"Jake's in love with you." He answered while looking at his nails nonchalantly.

"What?!" Cassandra turned around quickly. "How do you know?"

"He told me himself. Maybe you two should have a nice conversation." Ezekiel smiled.

"Perhaps we should." With that Cassandra turned on her heel and went the opposite direction, although Ezekiel saw the smile she tried to hide. With his work done he went back to his team.

"Alright. So I have to check on something that happens about five years after this." So Ashton opened a portal to five years ahead of where they were now. They looked around and found Cassandra and Ezekiel along with Ashton and Jenkins. Suddenly a little girl with fiery red hair came running in, followed by Jake.

"Mommy! Daddy took me to Paris for breakfast and we- UNCLE ZEKE! AUNT ASH!" She ran straight for the thief.

"Hey munchkin! How was Paris?" Ezekiel asked as the little girl lept into his arms.

"It was good! How was your honeymoon? Did you steal anything? Are you going to steal something? Can I help?" The little girl rambled.

"I don't know ask your mom." Ezekiel smiled to Cassandra.

"I don't know Raina. Isn't it a little dangerous?" Cassandra smirked already knowing the answer.

"Not for a master thief like me!" Raina squealed.

"Well considering you have chocolate all over your hands I think they'll figure it out." Jenkins chuckled. Raina stuck her tongue out at him and Jenkins responded the same way.

"Before you do any stealing let's get you cleaned up." Jake linked arms with his daughter and left to clean her up.

Cassandra laughed. "Doesn't that just make you two want kids?" Ezekiel and Ashton looked at each other for a moment.

"Well we actually wanted to talk to you all about something we discovered while we were on our honeymoon."

Cassandra gasped. "Wait are you saying that- OH MY GOSH! That's so cute! You two will be great. I promise."

Ashton, Ezekiel, and Flynn watched from the darkest corner before turning away.

"Let's go back to our real time." Flynn smirked at the couple whose faces were bright red. Ashton opened a portal back to the Annex. They went inside and found Raina, Jake, and Cassandra. They whole team was back together. Flynn and Eve shared a passionate kiss when they saw each other once again. Everything was going well until Edward himself walked through the door.

"Little sister. Ugh. How is it that you are more annoying now than you were when we were children." Edward sneered as he got close to Ashton. Ezekiel went to step forward but Edward put magical force field around them. This fight was between him and his sister only. After a few minutes of mocking from Edward, Ashton had had enough. She kicked him in the shin and began attacking him until he was on the ground.

"You know what I hate about you, Edward? You don't know when you've been beaten." With that Ashton opened a portal and kicked him through it.

"Where did you send him?" Jenkins asked.

"Salem, Massachusetts. 1609. If he tries to get out someone will call him witch and will burn him at the stake." She smiled. "Now let's get you guys home." She opened yet another portal and walked through it followed by everyone else. They were finally back to their normal time.

"Now comes the part that I hate. I have to wipe all of your memories of the future. It will put you to sleep and you'll wake up oblivious to everything that happened. It will fill your mind with false memories." She smiled a little grimly. She began with Jenkins and worked her way down to Ezekiel. She stopped right in front of him. They watched each other for a moment before they kissed.

"Don't forget to meet me." She smiled tearfully.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He smirked back with a hint of sadness. She wiped his memories and watched him fall asleep. She turned and opened a portal for the last time.

"See you soon. I love you all." With that she turned and went back to her time.

 **A few weeks later…**

"Okay something is seriously wrong with him." Cassandra whispered to Jake as they watched. "He never does this much research."

"He does if he's curious about something." Ezekiel turned and faced them. "Which I happen to be. You know if you want to hide from me you'll have to do much better than that."

"We're just worried. You've been at this for weeks. At least tell us what you're looking for. Maybe we can help you." Cassandra told him. He looked exhausted. She knew he wasn't getting much sleep. The last time she saw him resting peacefully was when they all fell asleep in the Annex a few weeks before after a rather tedious mission that she couldn't remember very well for some reason.

"That's just the problem. I don't know what I'm looking for. I keep hearing it though." Cassandra and Jake shared a worried glance.

"Hearing what?" Jake asked.

"A name. I can't get it out of my head." He sighed, his eyes growing heavy.

"What name?" Jake asked as the thief began drifting to sleep.

"Ashton. It's not even that common of a name." Ezekiel breathed before falling asleep and dreaming of mint green hair.

 **A/N: So that's it! I had so much fun writing this and I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. Like I said, I'm writing a collection of oneshots so private message me if you have any ideas. I already have a few and I'm planning on writing them as soon as possible. That ending was a little difficult for me to write. I actually made me cry. Haha. I hope you guys loved it! If you did leave me nice review, favorite, and follow. Love you all! FGaT xoxoxo**


End file.
